Yaoi Captain Kaidoh
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: This is the yaoi ending to "Captain Kaidoh". It picks up where the other story leaves off and straight into yaoiland. After their match in an isolated area, Kaidoh gives Momo his first kiss.


Yaoi Captain Kaidoh

This is the yaoi ending to the story "Captain Kaidoh".

ceo

After afternoon practice Momo and Kaidoh were walking home together. They are both disappointed they didn't get to play even one game due to their new duties as Captain and Vice-Captain. Momo suggested a match with dinner on the line. They quickly reached the courts Momo suggested that were a bit out of the way and began playing. As the sun sets the match comes to an end with Kaidoh as winner.

"I'll win next time." Momo reaches over the net to shake hands. Kaidoh reaches out to grab Momo's head. Momo gets pulled into a passionate kiss. Momo melts and clings to Kaidoh's jersey. His racquet clatters to the ground. He moans and Kaidoh deepens the kiss. Momo wraps his arms around Kaidoh's back and Kaidoh pulls him closer by the waist with the net between them. The boys get lost in each other's scent and touch. Kaidoh's phone rings startling them back to reality. Kaidoh goes to answer it in a bit of a daze.

"He kissed me back!" Thinks Kaidoh with a smile. Checking his phone he answers it.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"…"

"No I'm having dinner with a friend."

"…"

"Momo."

"…"

"Sure, sounds good, I'll ask him."

Meanwhile, Momo was also in a daze. He touched his lips, it was his first real kiss. And what a kiss, it brought feelings to the surface. He was in love with Viper. It made him tingle all over. After a minute, he realized Kaidoh was talking to his mother.

"Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dessert. Mom baked a cake to celebrate my first day as Captain."

"Sounds good, but not right away. We need to talk."

"Agreed."

Kaidoh turned back to update his mother. Momo wondered if her baking was as good as her cooking. Momo envied the delicious looking bento Kaidoh ate every day.

"Maybe I'll get invited to dinner, soon. Not tonight, I got to know what that was."

Momo moved closer to Kaidoh as he hung up.

"Kaidoh what was that kiss?"

Kaidoh snaked an arm around Momo's waist and pulled him closer, surprising him.

"I like you, perhaps from the beginning."

Momo wrapped his arms around Kaidoh's neck and hugged him. Kaidoh wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Me too, I like you too. I didn't realize how much until you kissed me."

Kaidoh snuggled closer breathing in Momo's scent. Momo pulled back to kiss Kaidoh. They kissed until Momo's stomach growled. Kaidoh laughed and Momo was mesmerized.

"So cute." He thought.

"Come on let's feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach." Said Kaidoh.

"Let's hurry, I want to eat your Mom's cake."

"Relax, she only just put it in the oven when she called."

"Ok, but let's go, I'm starved."

They gathered their stuff and Momo eagerly led the way.

"You're so cute, like a puppy." Said Kaidoh.

"You're the cute one."

"I am not!"

"See cute." Said Momo with a peck on his lips. Kaidoh covered his mouth as Momo pulled on his hand to get him moving again.

"You can't to do that anymore. We're boyfriends now." Said Kaidoh.

"Do what?"

Momo and Kaidoh kept walking and holding hands without realizing it, it felt natural.

"Fight."

"Couples like us are going to fight. Besides I like teasing you. You're so cute when you're mad."

"My boyfriend is so weird."

"And yet you like me."

"I don't know why."

"Sure you do."

Kaidoh blushed and turned his head.

"I like how cheerful and friendly you are, but you talk too much during matches." Admitted Kaidoh.

"I guess opposites attract. I think when you're angry or sulky, you're cute. I don't think anyone sees you as cute. Isn't ok if your boyfriend thinks so?"

"Ok sure, just don't go around saying that in front of people."

"Deal."

They came to a busier street and dropped hands. Soon they found a burger joint and Momo ate his usual large stack of hamburgers. Kaidoh didn't want to wreck his diet so he had a salad and milk. Momo joined the Kaidoh family for dessert and had to go home right after as he had to make his curfew. Kaidoh walked him to the gate and snuck in one last kiss. Momo floated home on the power of his boyfriend's kisses.

ceo

There you go the complete story includes a yaoi ending. I think it works either way as pure friendship or as a blossoming romance. What did you guys think?

Please Review.


End file.
